


A Favour

by Melancholia7 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Complicated Relationships, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homosexuality, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Molestation, Tall Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Melancholia7
Summary: Harry Potter - even more desired now after the Battle of Hogwarts and his split with Ginny - was unfortunately the subject to love experimentations.Thankfully Draco Malfoy was there... To give Harry... A simple favour.





	1. Favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Battle of Hogwarts - but I needed an insufferable teacher to annoy the heckedy heck out of Harry and Draco, and what better teacher to do that than Severus Snape? 
> 
> Just pretend he didn't die.. hehe

**ONE**

Brown and golden leaves danced in their brief moment of liberation, spinning and twirling in the wind before coming to a gentle stop by the base of an oak tree, situated outside the infirmary but a far ways back. There, sat Draco Malfoy reading a book, perched comfortably against an oak tree whose shadow hid him from plain sight. He was alone, but unbothered.

Everyone was at Hogsmeade, which gave Draco some much needed down time. However, he had to convince both Blaise and Pansy that he’d be alright on his own, and resorted to practically man-handling them to shoo them away. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy their company, he just wanted to be alone.

After the war had ended, everyone was surprisingly kind towards him - excluding a few odd groups who still hated him. He reckoned it was either because Harry had said something, or that throwing Harry his wand in the battle had earned himself back for his previous faults.

A soft breeze blew by, brushing his blond strands across his face to tickle his nose. He paid no heed to the minor intrusion and continued to read as he basked in the welcoming silence that drew itself over him like a blanket. Marshmallow clouds littered the baby blue sky, and the soft howling of the wind sung melodies throughout the small valley.

But just as he began to fall asleep at the base of the shady tree, a screech pinched his ears violently and he jolted wide-awake. Alarmed, he stood up and ran towards the screaming person. The yells came from inside the castle so he hurriedly made his way inside. He turned the corner abruptly and was instantly rammed into by Harry Potter. Before Draco could sneer, he was being shoved back around the corner and a hand was roughly clasped across his mouth.

A gaggle of girls screamed down the hallway like geese on steroids, shouting and screeching at each other as they yelled Potter’s name. Draco tried to move away, put Potter’s strong arms held him close. He could feel the Gryffindor’s strong chest against his back and could almost hear the strong, but rapid, heartbeat beneath the muscle.

“HARRY POTTER, WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?” One of the girls cooed loudly, giggling an insane laugh that echoed against the hallway, which made it sound ten times more creepy.

Draco shifted and managed to tug his right arm out from Potter’s iron clasp. He tapped the hand that covered his mouth and sighed in relief when the hand was lowered. The girls were still there, stomping around, so Draco silently promised to keep quiet. 

Without warning, Potter leant close to Draco’s ear and whispered, “those girls are trying to snog me.” 

Draco shivered as Potter’s breath ghosted by his ear, but he scoffed silently before responding quietly, “of course they are. Who wouldn’t want to kiss our Golden Saviour?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn’t let go of Draco’s waist. The Slytherin fidgeted uncomfortably and glanced up at Potter, who continued to stare, almost worriedly, at nothing. Terrifyingly, the girls footsteps became louder and louder as they neared the two boys, and he felt Potter breathe in sharply before he was rudely shoved forward. 

“Go!” Potter hissed at him, motioning towards the stairwell just ahead. 

Before he could think, Draco was already sprinting towards the stairwell with Potter close behind. The two of them burst through the stairwell doors and ran up the stairs two at a time. Draco allowed Potter to speed on ahead, and followed wherever he went. He had no idea why he was following - but some part of him told him to just go with it. So he did. 

“Why are they trying to kiss you?” Draco asked as they came to a stop on the fifth floor. He could still feel the ghost Potter’s hands on his waist and he shivered. _Why was he think about that now?_

Potter peeked his head out and looked around, before motioning for Draco to follow and the two of them hurried down the corridor. 

“Potter! Tell me what’s going on!” Draco demanded. He didn’t like being ignored. 

The Gryffindor glanced back at him. “They have a bet,” he responded simply.

Draco frowned. “A bet? What do you mean? Like, whichever lucky girl gets to kiss the Chosen One gets a gold medal or something? Why not let one of them kiss you and get it over with?” Draco scoffed, but instantly regretted it. The image of Potter kissing another girl made Draco’s stomach drop, and he frowned internally at the feeling. 

“It’s not just that,” Harry explained as they reached the astronomy tower, “loads of the girls have taken a love potion, meaning - whoever kisses me first… I will fall in love with that person.” He finished, pulling Draco into the Astronomy tower and climbing up the stairs.

“Those girls are mad!” The Slytherin exclaimed, unsure of how to respond.

"Harry!" an unfamiliar voice echoed down the tower. 

The two boys looked up to see Romlida Vane looking down at them. 

Time stood still and neither three moved. Potter was just ahead of Draco, and he reckoned he could yank the Gryffindor down before Vane managed to smooch her lips across poor Potter's mouth. 

"Romilda Vane, what brings you here?" Draco asked cooly. 

The girl didn't respond. She didn't even look at Draco - which mildly insulted his ego.

"Malfoy," Harry warned, stepping backwards just as Vane stepped forwards.

"Now!" Draco shouted, gripping Potter by the cloak he dragged Harry down the stairs and tossed him ahead just as Romilda collided with Draco's back. He shoved her off as gentlemanly as he could before following after Harry, who was now halfway down the stairwell. 

Draco rushed after him and the two boys ran down the corridor, only to yank a random door open to reveal Professor Snape chatting with Professor McGonagall. The two professors heads whipped around at the sound of the intrusion, obviously shocked to see the two boys together. 

Before Draco could spin on his heel and walk out, Harry grabbed him by the arm and hauled him inside before slamming the door shut behind him. He stared at Harry, then at Snape, then back at Harry, who pressed his back against the door as if someone were pushing from the other side. 

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. Would either of you care to tell me, what on earth is going on here?" Snape asked demandingly. 

Draco looked at Harry, who said nothing and instead looked at Draco slightly pleadingly. 

He sighed. "Harry's having girl trouble again."

Both professors turned to look at Harry, who instantly blushed and shook his head. "A few girls are trying to... Um, kiss me to make me fall in love with them." 

"I see..." McGonagall replied, glancing at Snape, who sighed in annoyance. 

"We've just come in here to escape them, we didn't mean to intrude." Draco stated. 

"They have been looking for me this entire afternoon and I've been trying to get away." Potter told them.

"He has." Draco confirmed. 

"But they won't leave me alone!"

Snape clasped his hands together and stared at them blankly. "Well, the two of you are interrupting a very confidential meeting, but - how about we escort you both to the infirmary to make sure Mr Potter here, doesn't fall trap to one of those-" Snape shivered, "disastrous love potions."

Draco looked at Harry, then at McGonagall, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm sure those girls wouldn't dare assault either of you in front of Professor Snape or I." McGonagall stated, regarding both boys with a knowing look. 

"Um," Draco began, "It's just Harry who-"

"Let's go." McGonagall interrupted and shooed the boys out of the meant-to-be-hidden-room, with Snape following just behind. 

The four of them made their way down to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Promfrey greeted them at the entrance. She shooed both Draco and Harry into the farthest bed near the window and left to talk with Professor McGonagal and Snape. 

Both Draco and Harry sat, perched on the edge of the bed while the teachers talked it out. Draco could almost feel Harry's jittery nerves as he eyed the Gryffindor's shaking leg that bobbed up and down beside him. Part of Draco wanted to just reach out and stop him from shaking, but he decided against it. Harry had a right to be nervous. 

"What do you think they're saying?" Potter asked him. 

Draco wasn't listening. He was too pre-occupied with ignoring Potter's irritable leg bouncing to hear properly. 

"What?" he asked. 

"The professors and Madam Promfrey. What do you think they're saying?" Harry asked. 

He scoffed at Harry. "Probably talking about how annoying it must be to have Harry Potter constantly disrupting them with his problems." 

Harry rolled his eyes, but flashed a ghost of a smile anyway. "It's not my fault I'm so darn irresistible." he smirked. 

Honestly? Draco wanted nothing more than to agree - but where's the fun in submitting so spontaneously? "Yeah, right. Our Golden Boy is _so_ charismatic and _so_ darn sexy no one can resist him. Not even the _guys_." he said sarcastically, laughing at Harry, whose cheeks burned red. 

As if responding to Draco's silent wish, Harry stopped bouncing his leg and looked towards the professors, who now approached them grimly. 

"Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy. Seeing as this is not the first time Mr Potter has been the subject to love potions, and Mr Malfoy here would never wish to court him - the three of us have come to the conclusion that Mr Potter, will sleep in the infirmary until all the love potions and people responsible have been dealt with." he paused, "As well as in the infirmary, Mr Malfoy will escort Potter to his classes and will remain by his side until everything has been dealt with." Snape concluded. 

Both boys looked at Snape, then at McGonagall, then at Madam Promfrey, who shrugged and raised her hands like she didn't understand what was happening.

"WHAT?" Draco and Harry yelped at the same time. 

"It'll only be for a week or so." Professor McGonagall tried to reassure them.

The two boys stared at her, dumbstruck and unsure of what to say. 

Suddenly Harry piped up. "I'm sure it's not that bad! I mean, the love potions will wear off but I can handle it on my own. I don't need to stay here, it's okay!" he tried to reason. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really Mr Potter? You do realise that, although you are segregated into boy and girl bedroom chambers, it is possible that one of them could sneak into your bedroom and assault you when you are unawares? Or perhaps you forget, there may be a homosexual looking to devour you?" Snape winced, regretting his choice of words immediately. 

Draco grinned. 

Spotting his grin, Snape turned to Draco. "And you, Mr Malfoy, will ensure that Potter here, isn't assaulted like last time."

The Slytherin frowned.  _This isn't the first time?? Harry had been molested? Harry had been under the influence of a love potion before? When????_

He wasn't used to being guilt tripped, but when Professor McGonagall looked at Draco he knew he couldn't refuse. "Surely you can do this as a favour to Mr Potter?" she asked him. 

He looked at Harry, who shrugged and stared at the ground. 

"Okay."

 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry no longer has nightmares... But Draco does - and whenever Draco wakes from these dreams, his head gets a little muddled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is kind of non-consensual... I was just, you know, going where my brain told me to go and we ended up here... :/

Harry sighed as he lay down to sleep, vaguely aware of the ruffling of sheets in the bed beside him. Thankfully, the infirmary was unoccupied - which prevented any unnecessary rumours from suddenly spreading that next morning, but Harry doubted their liberation from tell-tales would last long. 

Pulling the covers over his face he breathed in deeply, staring at the white of the sheet as it pressed lightly against his nose. Not wanting to fall asleep before Malfoy did, he kept his eyes open and listened until a heavy silence settled between them. Although the curtains were drawn, Harry felt a sense of obligation to start a conversation. However, before he could open his mouth to speak, Malfoy muttered an almost incomprehensible 'good night Potter'.

Shocked that Malfoy was the one to sign off first, Harry grinned almost triumphantly. "Good night Malfoy."

He snuggled deeper into the covers and sighed as his body relaxed before closing his eyes. He fell asleep in no time. 

-

Draco stared into the darkness that enveloped him with an icy silence that drew his breath away.

He couldn't see. He couldn't even move. But he could feel. 

CRUCIO

An ear-splitting cry escaped from his throat, shaking his person and rattling his bones with an electrifying pain that coursed through his body.

It burned- _oh god it burned_ - 

Breaking his bones,

Ripping his muscle,

Searing itself into his mind,

Tearing his flesh apart, he choked on a silent scream as he melted away.

Draco!

A distant cry, a futile call.

Waves of agony trembled throughout him as he gasped for breath in a breathless world.

DRACO!

A jolt by a hand brought him to, and he battered away the last drabs anguish to focus on the arms that held him dear. 

Someone was holding him. Someone was whispering.

"Draco, hey. It's okay, I've got you."

Strong arms cradled his body and rocked him back and fourth, caressing his sweat-soaked face as he gradually relaxed. 

Was it all in his mind? 

He tried to focus, to sharpen his mind - but some part of him didn't want to. It was too nice. Too warm. The rich smell of salty sweet, and the warm embrace of a gentle man.

_Wait what_ -

a gentle man?

Draco forced himself to see, opening his eyes to find glistening emerald eyes staring right back at him. 

-

Harry was used to nightmares. The gut wrenching feeling of re-living your worst fears in your most vulnerable state. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he didn't fear them. The terrifying prospect of being caught in a nightmare, was the fact that there is no literal escape from it. After all, your mind is your most dangerous foe.

During the years that Voldemort invaded his mind - well, when he invaded Voldemort's presence - those terrifying screams that swathed him in an icy cold darkness reached the real world when Harry writhed and shouted, waking his fellow dorm mates. Always, did his friends wake him up - and although he knew that his cries at the wee dusk of dawn were irritating, he was grateful no one put up a silencing charm to shut him up. 

What he wasn't used to - was being woken up by screams that mirrored his years ago. 

Jerking awake he fumbled for his glasses, desperate to shush the noise before Madame Promfrey woke. He chucked on his glasses and threw himself out of bed, scurrying quickly to Malfoy's where the horrid noise came from. 

Without warning, he yanked open the curtains to find a sweat-soaked, whimpering Malfoy. He gasped, watching as the Slytherin writhed in the bed, bunching up the sheets with his fists while his face contorted in an ugly wince. Breathing heavily, Draco jerked from side to side, letting out a small cry as a single tear fell down his cheek. A wave of possessiveness overcame Harry, urging him to cradle the crying boy. So he did. 

Yelling Malfoy's name, Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy and pulled him onto his lap. Holding his head in his arms and whispering gently, the Slytherin gradually relaxed. The Gryffindor rocked the weeping boy in his arms, whose eyes fluttered open momentarily. A groan escaped Malfoy's lips and his blond hair stuck to his face, making him look even paler than usual.

"Nngh..." Draco stirred and opened his eyes once more. "Harry?" he whispered.

Harry sucked in a breath as he watched the glossy-eyed boy call his name. A flush of pink marked Draco's cheeks and a last tear fell from his watering eyes. 

"Wh-" Draco panted as if he were out of breath, "what's going on?" he asked quietly, his voice coming out like he had just ran a marathon. 

"You, uh- you had a nightmare." Harry told him. 

The fluffy state that enveloped Draco mesmerised Harry, who wondered whether the Slytherin was like this everytime he woke up from a nightmare. It was a sight - that's for sure and Harry drank him in. Absorbing the vulnerable sight of an almost-moaning Draco Malfoy, whose eyes practically begged for more tears and whose lips yearned for a kiss. 

_No_. Harry thought. _This is wrong, he was your arch nemesis! You hated him for years!_

"Is this a dream?" The Slytherin asked, snaking his arms up to grab the back of Harry's neck, who almost yelped in surprise. 

"Um, yes?" Harry responded, allowing Malfoy to pull his head closer. 

Draco's eyes became sad and muttered, "pity." before lifting his head and marrying his lips with Harry's.

_ What _

Harry's mind froze as his 'arch nemesis' pressed their lips together.

The tender touch of such sweet lips melted Harry's thoughts away, sparking a much different response within the confused Gryffindor. He kissed back, moving his body so that he straddled the Slytherin, who clawed at his back and pulled him closer. Harry wasn't very experienced with kissing, and wasn't sure whether french kissing was as good as everyone said it was, but just as he pried open Draco's mouth with his tongue and-  _oh-_

_ -oh it was better than good.  _

-

Gentle pulses of heat buzzed within Draco as a tongue melted with his own, searching and prying, touching and playing. Part of him wondered how a terrifying nightmare had turned into a perfect dream, but he didn't care. Just as long as it didn't stop he was fine. 

The sudden soft touch of a hand by his cheek jerked his eyes open, scaring him momentarily.  Brown locks tickled his forehead and almost poked his eye out so he closed them and instead focused on the tingling sensation that pulsated down his spine whenever a tongue wrestled with his.

Then the wet muscle was gone and his eyes opened lazily, still entranced by the floaty sensation that engulfed his head and muddled his thoughts. 

"No, don't stop." He begged softly.

The face of Potter chuckled down at him and he smiled back, arching off the bed as that same muscle found his neck and he thought, _this is the best dream ever~_

 


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thinks it was a dream and Harry pretends nothing happened. 
> 
> Seamus then tries to give Harry a love potion and Hermione gets mad and goes to ask McGonagall if she can sleep in the hospital wing with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised there is a few plot holes in the previous two chapters so I've made this dialogue between their friends to clear up a few things. 
> 
> Also, Harry is so oblivious oml

Draco gasped, jolting awake violently and propping himself up on his elbows. The curtains were still drawn, shielding his view of Potter's bed, and a bright, but gentle, light shone through the windows around the hospital wing. He looked down, only then noticing the sweat stain on the sheets beneath him and he groaned, suddenly feeling gross. Breathing in deeply, he swung his legs around and planted his bare feet on the cold ground. 

Pulling his curtains aside, he was pleased to find Potter's curtains still drawn - which meant he was still sleeping. Peaking his curiosity, Draco pulled the curtain back lightly so that he could peek around the corner and found the Gryffindor sprawled out amongst the covers. Instantly a flashback of that night's events sparked within his mind and he yanked the curtain back in its place. He stood, shocked at the sudden realisation of what happened. 

 _No_ , he thought,  _It couldn't've actually happened. It must have been a dream._

He shook the thought of Harry Potter lips, but touched his own anyway. A ghost of a kiss pecked his lips and he licked them, unsure whether his mind was playing tricks on him or whether his fantasies were escaping his mind. Either way, he would make sure no one found out he still lusted after the same boy for five years. 

Just as he began pulling on some casual clothes he heard Potter stir. He tried to ignore the muffled groans of a waking Gryffindor, but found it mildly interesting from an outsiders perspective. Gryffindors were indeed noisy in the morning, but he pretended not to hear when Potter cursed after stubbing his toe. 

Before he could sneak off, the helpless Chosen One swung open the curtains rather violently. Startled, Draco immediately looked away to regain his composure before looking at Harry properly.

"Morning, Malfoy." Potter said plainly, giving him a ghost of a smile.

If Draco hadn't know better, he'd of thought Potter said his name with a hint of affection, but he ignored the bubble of joy that rose within him. "Morning." He paused, "I'm off to breakfast, I'll see you around." Spinning on his heel, Draco made his way out of the hospital wing, leaving Potter to get ready by himself. 

Partly regretting being so curt towards the Gryffindor, Draco continued along the corridor and made his way to the great hall. A few students nodded their hellos as they passed and he smiled back, relieved to know that he wasn't completely hated around the school.

Just as he approached the hall, an arm wrapped itself around his neck and he stumbled.

"Draco!" Pansy hissed, practically dragging him by the neck around the corner, "where on earth were you last night?" she questioned, staring at him with big eyes. 

He extracted himself from her grip and sighed. "In the hospital wing."

"What!" she barked angrily, "did some dirty bastard hex you again? I swear to god I will rip-"

Draco shushed her. "No! No, no one hexed me. Jeez, you worry so much you're like a Hufflepuff! Bugger off, I'm hungry." Rolling his eyes he ignored her and continued walking. 

"Fine." she pouted, "at least tell me why you were there? Were you even hurt?" she asked. 

Irritation flaring, Draco turned to her and whispered, "I was in there to protect our Golden Boy from falling victim to the love potion that's floating around the school. And no, I know you're going to ask, nothing happened between us. We just went to sleep and that's that." 

Walking into the hall, a few heads turned to him, only to give him a curt nod before resuming their breakfast. Unbothered, Draco and Pansy moved to their side of the Slytherin table and sat themselves down next to Blaise, who stared at Draco expectantly. 

Sighing, Draco stared at his plate and addressed the both of them, "Our Saviour needed a little help remaining hidden from some crazy fangirls. After defeating you-know-who, Potter has become the victim to countless love potions. Professor Snape and McGonagall told me I had to look after him - but I think it was just for the night so I'm not going to bother. Shoulda asked Weasley or Granger to look after him." 

Blaise stared at him impassively, glanced at Pansy's grinning face before giving Draco a half-hearted smile. "So it was just for that night?" he asked. 

Draco shrugged. "I think so. I don't know why they asked me though, the could have gone and gotten Weasley."

"I don't think so. Wouldn't it be a bit conspicuous suddenly going up to the Gryffindor common room and dragging Potter's best friend to the hospital wing for no reason? Anyone would've figured out that's where Harry was hiding. Maybe they wanted to keep a low profile. After all, no one would assume you and Potter would willingly spend time together." Pansy reasoned, tucking into her breakfast. 

-

Walking briskly to the great hall for breakfast, Harry sighed angrily at himself. _Draco doesn't know. He thinks it was a dream. Should I tell him? No. He'd be furious - disgusted even. He probably thought I was one of his ex-girlfriends. Shit. Did I take advantage of him?_

Bursting through the double doors, he stomped silently to where his two best friends sat, tracking him with mischievous eyes. He sat down and began piling food onto his place, suddenly very hungry. 

"Harry." Hermione started, "where did you go last night?" she queered. 

"Yeah, where were you?" Ron chipped in, looking at Harry questioningly. 

Looking up from his plate, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I was at the hospital wing. Professor Snape suggested I stay there for the night in case anyone from Gryffindor tries to sneak a love potion while I'm asleep. McGonagall agreed."

His two friends continued to stare at him. 

"What?" he asked, 

"Yeah and? Hermione already told me about the love potions. Were you alone? What if one of your fangirls snuck in and shoved a love potion down your throat while you were sleeping?" Ron questioned, staring at Harry with his fork still in his hand. 

"Shh, not now Ron." Hermione whispered. 

Ron scoffed. "Why didn't Professor McGonagall come get us?" he questioned to no one in particular. He then turned to Harry, "did you tell her not to?" 

Harry immediately shook his head. "No! I don't know why, it all just happened so fast I don't really understand how it happened. Snape randomly assigned Malfoy to sleep in the hospital wing with me, so I wasn't technically alone." 

Both Ron and Hermione stared at him. Did they expect him to burst out laughing and say: HA, GOT YOU! like it was a prank? Judging by their faces, that was exactly what they expected. After a a minute of strained silence, Harry frowned and looked at them expectantly.

"Are you fucking with me?" Ron snorted. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, but turned her attention to Harry. "Harry, is this a joke?" she asked quietly. 

He shook his head. 

Oddly enough, Hermione relaxed and returned to her breakfast. Even more confused than before he and Ron exchanged a look of _????_.

"Why are you so calm 'mione?" Ron queered. 

She looked at him, then at Harry, who gave her the exact same perplexed expression. Sighing, she lowered her fork and leaned in so she couldn't be overheard. "Think about it. Everyone was at Hogsmeade, including us Ron, so Harry was virtually alone with no one but people who want to enchant him aside from Malfoy." she looked at Harry. "This is partly your fault as well. If you had stayed in the dorm like I had told you until we got back, then you wouldn't've had to sleep in the hospital wing." 

"We should have taken Harry with us then!" Ron whined, feeling guilty. 

Hermione sighed. "And then someone sneaks a love potion into Harry's butterbeer, or sneaks an enchanted chocolate into Harry's bag. Bringing him along would've been difficult, even if he had the invisibility cloak. We can't just order three butterbeers for two people, it'd be conspicuous!" 

"I could just be thirsty!" Ron exclaimed, momentarily offended. 

"But why couldn't they just get you guys when you came back?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a guilty look. 

"What?" Harry demanded.

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione breathed in deeply. "We-uh, we stayed out for a little longer so we weren't at dinner. We asked permission from McGonagall so I suppose she knew we were out. We guilty ditching you but when we found out you weren't at dinner either, we were going to talk that evening. But you never showed up." she explained. 

Harry looked at them. "Right." 

"They should've called Neville! He's pretty trustworthy!" Ron suggested. 

She smiled. "Ron, there is no point in dwelling on what's already happened. Besides, do you really think Neville would be able to hold back a mob of love-crazy fangirls by himself? Not that he doesn't have the skill or bravery to do it - I just don't think he'd like to purposefully hurt or shove anyone away. Besides, kicking Malfoy out of a position that was originally given to him is quite rude - not that Snape cares about rude - but still. Besides, I doubt anyone would try hurt Harry with Malfoy around." she rebutted. 

"Why?" Ron asked. 

Harry could see annoyance flare within her as she ground her teeth in an attempt to calm herself. "Gosh Ron, you're curious aren't you?" she fake laughed. "Despite Malfoy and Harry's long standing rivalry, Malfoy has enough respect for Harry to help him. Besides, he owes Harry."

\- That evening in the Gryffindor common room -

Opposite the barren fireplace sat Harry, propped up against the burgundy couch with his potions book in his hand, rifling through the pages angrily. He wasn't really paying attention, rather, he needed something to do. 

"Hi Harry!" a voice greeted him eagerly. 

He looked up. Seamus Finnigan stood above him, grinning excitedly before plopping down beside him. Urging Harry to put the book down he reached into his pocket and brought out a chocolate frog. Harry's eyes narrowed, suddenly becoming highly suspicious, and eyed the chocolate frog. 

Noticing Harry's look, Seamus snorted and shook his head. "No, no. Don't worry Harry. I know all about your problem with the love potions. Some girls even asked me if I could sneak one for them, but I said no." He explained. 

Relaxing slightly, Harry nodded and waited for him to continue. 

"This," he referred to the chocolate frog, "this is an antidote, it's not an actual-"

"Harry!" someone shouted. 

Searching for the source of the voice, he noticed Hermione storming towards them. "You're supposed to be," she glared at Seamus, who merely grinned back, "elsewhere." she hissed before grabbing Harry by the collar and practically manhandling him outside.

Standing in the empty corridor, Hermione glared at Harry like he was the most stupid person in the world. 

"What?" Harry shot.

She stepped scarily closer and leaned in to whisper. "Are you daft? You know Seamus is gay! You don't suppose he might be trying to sneak you a love potion as well?" she shot disapprovingly.

Then it dawned on him. "Oh." he said. 

"Yeah." she scoffed. 

"Is that why-"

"Yes, Harry, that is why McGonagall ordered you to sleep in the hospital wing." 

"Actually, it was Snape who-"

"Harry!"

"Right, sorry."

"Come with me to ask Professor McGonagall if we can sleep in the hospital wing tonight." she sighed. "I'd of thought they'd have done something about the love potions by now. I guess not." she huffed angrily before storming off, Harry scurrying after her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I'm really unhappy about the last chapter and will probably go back and edit it in the future, but right now I can't be bothered.
> 
> Also, I don't edit my work so there might be a few mistakes lmao

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism would be great!


End file.
